The Namekian Cycle: A New Beginning
by NamekianKAMI
Summary: The story takes place some years after The Buu saga. Piccolo and Dende have developed an intimate relationship and now have a child together. As you read, you'll find Piccolo and Dende continuing to grow from one another as well as from their child. New things are learned and experienced between the both of them as a couple and with their child as a family with each passing day.
1. Chapter 1

*Piccolo rested against one side of Dende's body as they sat there on their bedroom floor. Dende had one of his arms wrapped around Piccolo and the other atop of one of Piccolo's hands, while Piccolo's hands lay rested upon the egg. They sat there with their heads close together, gazing down. Both of them were filled with elation, not wanting to move. At that moment, it seemed like time were standing still*

*Suddenly a knock came from the door. They hadn't realized it, but over two hours had passed since Dende first came up to tend to Piccolo's birth*

Cargo: "Hello? Anyone in there"

*Cargo had left the others downstairs to come check on Piccolo and Dende, to make sure everything was okay*

*Dende rose from his sitting position and made way towards the door to see who it was*

*Cargo's face was full of worry until he saw the smile upon his brother face as the door opened. He let out a sigh of relief*

Dende: "You okay?"

Cargo: "Yeah…I was just…we all were worried. A couple of hours have gone by since you had left, and we were beginning to wonder if everything had gone well. Although, we weren't too sure if Piccolo was or had given birth yet. I just had to come see."

*Dende opened the door wide open* "Well…come."

*Cargo looked at Dende, and then glanced inside of the room before making his way inside. Dende left the door open, just in case the others just so happen to come up too*

*Making his way around the room, Cargo soon came across from where Piccolo was sitting on the floor with some cushions and blankets in the corner of the room, holding the egg. Cargo stopped at first, looking at Piccolo. He didn't want to upset or Piccolo in any way, so he kept his distance*

*Piccolo looked at Cargo. He could tell that Cargo was afraid to come any closer, but Piccolo smiled and welcomed him to come over and sit by him. Dende followed Cargo from behind and the two of them sat with Piccolo. Cargo wasn't too sure what to say, however. He was very nervous, happy, and in awe at the sight*

Cargo: "Can I…?"

*Piccolo and Dende looked at each other, both sure of themselves of what Cargo was asking of them*

*Piccolo nodded in a yes manner to Cargo*

Dende: "Yeah. You can touch the egg."

*Although Cargo lived in the same village as his elder brother Moori, who is now the Grand Elder and was now the main birth parent to their people, Cargo never once had touched an egg. He had always wondered what one felt like*

*Cargo placed both of his hands on top of the egg. To his surprise, it was very soft and warm*

*Cargo smiled* "It's so smooth and warm."

Piccolo: "You never touched one before either?"

Cargo: "Never."

Dende: "I guess today would be a first for us all then."

*Many footsteps could be heard coming upstairs. All of Dende's brothers and nephews were coming to have a look, as well as Mr. Popo.*

*They all stood at the entrance of the door way, peeking in*

Dende: "Hey! You guys can come in if you want. Everything is okay."

*Quickly they rushed in. All of them were excited and hoping that Piccolo had given birth, and to their delight, he had*

*The room became a bit noisy. Everyone couldn't help themselves at first. They were overjoyed, but soon silence fell over them as they came closer to Dende and Piccolo. The Namekians lowered themselves to their knees and just gazed at the egg as they too awed over it. Mr. Popo just remained on foot and stood back some, he too bared a smile*

*Still on their knees, all of Dende's brothers and nephews bowed down and began praying. Piccolo was taken aback by this, but he was honored for them doing so. He had grown up on Earth, so Piccolo wasn't fully accustomed to his people's culture. When they had finished praying over the egg, some of them had questions, others made small talk, but they all remained audibly low now*

*A couple of the brothers could sense that the egg was going to hatch soon, but Piccolo and Dende had no idea. In fact, it was only because of the two brother's experience that they knew that hatching was soon to come. Ain and Kylate had been with Moori during the birthing and hatching of some of his children, so they were well aware of the process*

Kylate: "Do you wish us all to leave now, brother?"

Dende: "No, why would you ask that?" *laughing slightly*

Ain: "Well, it won't be too long now. He's trying to make way as we speak"

*Piccolo and Dende looked down at the egg*

Ain: "Can you not hear? Listen."

*Everyone became silent and watched the egg. At first they had not heard the sounds coming from the egg, possibly due to everyone's chattering, but now everyone could hear it clearly. A rolling like motion could be heard coming from inside of the egg, and some scratching as well*

*Piccolo and Dende looked back at each other, both of their eyes widened. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, although it was quite low and muffled*

Dende: "It sounds like he's trying real hard to get out of there."

*He was. And after a few more rolls and scratching, the egg gained a hairline crack and moved some. Following, the egg cracked more and more. And finally, an arm reached out of the egg. The baby's small hand grabbed Piccolo by his index finger and squeezed tight. Piccolo and Dende both smiled*

*As the baby let go, Piccolo began to help the baby the rest of the way by pulling bits and pieces of the eggshell off of him. The baby didn't make a sound as all the eggshell had been pulled off of him. Only when Piccolo passed a clean cloth over the baby, to dry him off some, is when a sound escaped from the baby's lungs. He didn't make the common sounds most babies made when they are born, like crying and screaming aloud. The baby only cooed. And although he hadn't opened his eyes just yet, the baby smiled as he felt Piccolo's warm hand touch his body*

*Everyone looked on in awe. And Piccolo's heart practically melted, he fell in love immediately. Piccolo had no idea he could ever feel this way. He thought that the love he had for Dende was top of the line, but this by far was higher than that. Piccolo couldn't help but cry, and Dende was just as overjoyed*

Cargo: "What is his name?"

Piccolo: "Flute."

*Flute's name was echoed between them all as Piccolo held him close to himself. Piccolo didn't want to let Flute go*

*Dende was amazed at Piccolo's dramatic transformation. Piccolo was still Piccolo of course, but it was as if something magical had taken place. Flute had instantly changed him within a short moment's time. Piccolo's heart had become full and complete*


	2. Chapter 2

*Everyone was overjoyed as if they just had their own child. Piccolo held Flute for quite some time before he was willing to pass him over to Dende to hold*

*Dende passed a hand softly over the top of Flute's head as he reached down to kiss him*

Dende: "It would probably best if we bathe him now."

*Piccolo nodded. Dende's family and Mr. Popo congratulated the two new parents before making their exit from the room. Dende had approved of his family to continue their training for the day if they pleased in doing so, just without him. Dende felt that it was best to stay behind for now, and he wanted to. Afterall, his son had just hatched and Dende wanted to be there for both Flute and Piccolo*

*While Dende closed the door behind everyone, as they made their way out, Flute finally opened his eyes. Piccolo smiled as they both looked at each other, and Flute smiled too*

*All language is now converted to Namekian*

Piccolo: "Hey…" *he whispered softly*

*Dende's ears twitched as he made his way back over to Piccolo and the baby*

*Dende was excited that Flute finally opened his eyes. Piccolo stood up and passed Flute to Dende*

Piccolo: "This is your father, Flute."

Dende: "Hey, Flute. How are you doing?"

*Flute cooed some more and wiggled slightly in excitement. Everything was new for him. Before, all Flute heard was muffled sounds, but now everything was crisp and clear. It was his first time ever seeing the world. The lights were bright, all the colors, sounds, and so much more, it all drew Flute in. Flute was amazed at everything he saw. If only he could get control over his body more, but that wouldn't take long*

Dende: "We're going to go get you cleaned up, okay?"

*Flute tried to talk in response, but all he could do at the moment was babble. Although Flute was an infant, he wasn't a human infant. Flute understood everything that was being said to him, and Dende and Piccolo knew that. He just couldn't control his body too well yet to respond properly. Flute was trying to figure that part out*

*Piccolo walked with Dende to the bathroom. This would be the third time Piccolo undressed himself and attempt to bathe, but this time he was more focused on bathing Flute, not insomuch as himself*

*Dende drew bath water for them, making sure the level stayed low and warm. Not much was needed to bathe Flute, he was small, or at least compared to Piccolo. Piccolo was 7.5 feet tall (228.6cm), and Flute was only about 22 inches long (55.88cm), which is about the average size of a human baby*

Dende: "Flute looks rather small when you're holding him." *Dende chuckled a little*

Piccolo: "Yeah. Believe it or not, I was his size when I first hatched too." *converting to telepathy* " The only difference is, my genetic time clock was sped up for the first five years of my life. When that time ran out, I grew at a normal pace. But that was all thanks to my father."

Dende: "Yeah, that was kind of crazy that he'd do that to you just so you were be near adult for the next tournament. I don't see why he did that though. That doesn't make any sense." *telepathically*

Piccolo: "No, it doesn't make any sense. In all honesty though, my father was an idiot." *telepathically*

Dende: "Obviously." *telepathically*

*Dende laughed lightly out loud*

*Flute's head turned towards his father. He wasn't too sure what Dende was laughing at*

Piccolo: "Don't worry Flute." *Flute now turning his head back towards Piccolo*

Piccolo: "You father does that from time to time. He's just a little nuts is all."

*Dende laughed more* "Don't tell him that!"

Dende: "No Flute. Your shae (birth parent) and I were just having a private conversation telepathically…and something just struck me funny. That's all…"

*Dende looked at Piccolo grinning* "Telling him I'm nuts…Pfff…Thanks, Piccolo."

*Piccolo laughed out loud as he slowly sat down in the bath water and lowered Flute in as well*

*The water temperature felt quite nice to Flute. It was warm. And although only half an hour had went by since he hatched, Flute's motor development was improving more. He was much like an eight month old human now, capable of controlling his bodily movements better*

*Piccolo glided a wet cloth over Flute's body. It felt so soft to Flute, and when Piccolo neared Flute's chest, he grabbed the cloth and would let it go. Flute held the cloth and looked at it, babbling. He was able to also say a couple of Namekian words by this time now, but English was still alien to him*

*Flute was able to call for his sho (father) and shae (birth parent), as well as me, yes, no, just simple words. He knew Namekian, but Flute was still trying to the hang of using his mouth and tongue movement properly*

*Piccolo rolled Flute over onto his stomach so that his back area could be bathed*

Dende: "He's trying real hard to talk to us. You'll get it Flute, just keep trying." *he encouraged Flute and smiled all the more*

*After washing and rinsing Flute's back, Piccolo passed Flute to Dende so that he could dry him off. Piccolo got out of the tub to dry himself off just as well, draining the bath tub*

*After Piccolo dried himself off, and Dende Flute, they were both dressed and left the bathroom, as well as the bedroom, and went down to the bottom floor. Everyone had ventured back outside, they didn't even bother to go train*

*Dende, still holding Flute, and Piccolo made their way outside just as well. Flute's eyes squinted from the sun's rays. The light was so bright to him, but it was very warm just as well. The more Flute saw, the more amazed he was at the world around him*

Cargo: "Hey you guys!"

*Everyone was excited to see the three outside. They all gathered around Dende, Piccolo, and Flute, talking to them. Of course Dende's family talked more to Flute, he was the center of attention*

*Flute wasn't terrified by all the commotion either. Everyone was smiling and talking to him, why should he be afraid for? *Flute reached out with one arm towards Cargo*

*Cargo looked just like Flute's father, and with that, Flute was curious*

Dende: "Do you want to go see him?"

*Flute continued to reach his hand out. Piccolo just laughed a little, and even more so when all the brothers and nephews reached their hands out towards Flute. Flute laughed and laughed as he pulled his arm back*

Flute: "Uh!" *he grunted. Flute then placed his hand back out once more*

Dende: "Yes?"

*Flute turned his head towards his father*

Flute: "Yes. Go. Me." *his voice was rather high pitched and soft*

*Everyone was thrilled to hear Flute talk. They thought he was so precious*

*Dende passed Flute to Cargo. Flute was taken back. This man looked just like his father. Flute looked back at his father and to Cargo a couple of times*

Dende: "Flute. That's your Uncle Cargo. We're twin brothers, that's why we look alike."

Cargo: "Hey, Flute." *Cargo continued to smile, and Flute reached out his hand and covered Cargo's nose with it as he squealed. Flute couldn't believe it. He sounded like his father too! It was like magic to him*

*Everyone spent time with Flute the entire day, and before they knew it, night had fallen over them. All but Piccolo, Dende, and Flute wandered back inside. Piccolo and Dende wanted Flute to see the stars his first night of life in the world*

*Flute thought the night sky was one of the most beautiful things he had seen yet. Many clouds lay a little low under the Lookout, which made the scenery more exquisite. The night sky was a deep velvet blue sheet that stretched to the horizon, filled with thousands of shimmering stars. Flute was mesmerized by the sight, especially when his eyes caught sight of a shooting star*

*All was quiet for some time*

*It was now getting late though, 11:45pm, and not once had Flute slept since he had hatched. It was hard for him to want to sleep. So many things captured Flute's eye; he wanted to see everything now*

*Piccolo and Dende decided to call it a night. They began to walk away from the edge of the Lookout, and no sooner as they did, Flute began to wiggle around a lot. He wanted to be set down on the ground*

*Piccolo was holding Flute now at this time. Both Dende and Piccolo looked at Flute*

Piccolo: "What is it, Flute?:

Flute: "Down! Nhh!" *he grunted some and continued to wiggle a little*

Dende: "Do you think he can walk just yet?" *telepathically to Piccolo*

Piccolo: "Well, I guess we're about to find out." *telepathically*

Piccolo: "Alright. I'm going to let you down. Just be careful."

*Piccolo kneeled down and placed Flute's feet down on the ground as he held onto his hands. Flute wobbled a little, not letting go at first, but after a few seconds, Flute released his grip from Piccolo's hands. Piccolo was on his knees still and Dende was standing as they watched Flute wobble his way rather slowly across the tiled flooring of the Lookout*

*Flute screamed and squealed in excitement. They were all thrilled. Piccolo stood up with a smile on his face, Dende also smiled. Soon they followed Flute slowly towards the steps of the sanctuary. When Flute reached the steps, he crawled slowly up them. Both Dende and Piccolo thought it was cute, but they were also proud at all the milestones Flute passed in a day's time, and it had not yet been twenty-four hours*

*Reaching the top of the steps, Flute decided he'd try out running, but that didn't work out. Flute fell straight down and hit the ground, but he didn't cry. In fact, Flute cracked up in laughter and began speed crawling towards the doorway. Piccolo and Dende couldn't help but laugh too*

Farenesso: "Hey, Flute!"

Llamek: "Wow, look at him go. He's a crawling machine!"

*Flute stopped near everyone and looked up. He began to rock his body while he was still on his hands and knees. Everyone watched and laughed*

Dende: "Flute, what are you doing?"

*Flute just squealed and stood up. Again, Flute started wobbling around as he walked*

Cargo: "Look at that. Already walking too."

Flute: "Walk!"

Dende: "Yes, Flute. Very much so."

Cargo: "And talking?!"

Ain: "That's superb. Most babies don't do much of that until they're about six days old, and he's only reaching two..." (Namekian days, that is. 1 Earth day = 2 Namekian days).

Dende: "Yeah...I know."

*Flute repeated over and over again* "Sho, sho, sho (father)." *as he made his way towards Dende*

*Dende hoisted Flute up into his arms, kissing his son on the forehead*

Dende: "I think it's time we go to bed though. It's rather late. I'm surprised you're all up too."

Ain: "We're still getting use to Earth's schedule. Nightfall takes a few days to get use to."

Dende: "I hear you. It was hard at first for me too."

Llamek: "Every time we come here, it's the same thing. We got to get use to it all over again."

Dende: "Yeah..."

*Flute had his fist partially in his mouth. He then opened that fist and placed it on Dende's face*

Dende: "Ehhh! Drool…"

*Everyone just laughed*

*Flute had drool all over his mouth. He grabbed his father's face and tried to reach in to kiss him on the mouth, but Dende tried to back his face away some. That didn't work, Flute got Dende right in the middle of his face. Piccolo took a cloth and laughed as he wiped Flute's face off, and Dende took the cloth and wiped his face off as well*

Dende: "Say good bye to everyone for the night!"

*Flute screamed* "NIGHT!"

Dende: "Close enough…We'll see you in the morning guys."

*Everyone waved and wished them a good night's rest, and soon the three were off, making their way towards their room upstairs*


	3. Chapter 3

*Flute would not stop crying. It was now 1am and he still hadn't fallen asleep. Piccolo tried everything from giving Flute water, patting him on his back and bottom, rocking him, they tried the baby swing Gohan and Videl got for him, Dende even tried singing to him, which calmed Flute down some, but Flute still would not go to sleep.*

*Piccolo looked at Dende* "I really don't want to." *telepathically*

Dende: "Yeah, but we've tried everything else that we could think of." *telepathically*

*Piccolo nodded and placed a hand on top of Flute's head. With Piccolo's mystic power, energy dispersed from his hand and transferred to Flute's body, putting him instantly to sleep*

Piccolo: "Much better." *he mumbled*

*Piccolo stood up and walked over to the room that was connected to their own, and laid Flute down in his crib. Piccolo held his hand out thereafter and casted a sound barrier over the crib. Sound could flow out, but not in, leaving Flute a soundless, peaceful night's sleep lying ahead*

*Piccolo could only help but be thankful for having the powers he was gifted with, as he walked back into the main room*

Dende: "Now we should have no trouble sleeping tonight either." *letting out a deep breath*

Piccolo: "Yeah…"

*After a moment of silence, Piccolo smiled as Dende was already lying down, ready to go to sleep. It had been a long day for both of them*

*Piccolo walked over to Dende's side of the bed and stood over him*

Dende: "What are you doing?" *Dende now looking up at Piccolo*

*Piccolo bent over and kissed Dende upon his lips, rubbing his nose against his own. Backing away, Piccolo slowly slipped his clothes off and uncovered Dende. Dende's eyes widened slightly as his heart began to race. Leaning over once more, Piccolo grabbed a hold of Dende's bed pants and slipped them off too. It had almost been two weeks since they had been intimate with one another, and to Dende's surprise, it looked like the role was about to be switched out*

*Up until now, Dende has always been the giver, and Piccolo the receiver. Piccolo strangely never had much of an interest to penetrate Dende, but he sure didn't mind it being the other way around*

*Piccolo didn't feel uneasy about it tonight though, he wanted Dende, and he knew Dende had probably been curious about how it felt; and in a way, Piccolo wondered what it felt like to be the giver. Piccolo's libido was still soaring, and all he knew was that he wanted Dende bad, no matter the position*

*Lowering himself upon Dende, Piccolo's heart raced now too, and then he hesitated for a moment. Piccolo knew what he was supposed to do, but he felt like he was on unfamiliar territory. In a way, he kind of was*

*However, Dende guided Piccolo through it, motivating him. Dende remembered what it was like his first time too, so he understood how Piccolo felt*

*Dende felt like he was dreaming as Piccolo fondled Dende's body. Piccolo and Dende were taken in by the act of their swapped lovemaking as their two bodies joined together. At first, intercourse was a little painful for them both, but the entire experience to the end was wonderful. When they both had finished, Dende and Piccolo began to drift asleep quickly, mumbling some words to each other*

Piccolo: "It wasn't that different, I guess."

Dende: "Eh…in some aspects I suppose. Definitely was more painful the other way around."

*Piccolo laughed lightly under his breath*

Piccolo: "Sorry."

*Dende smiled* "I love you too."

*Meanwhile, downstairs, all of the other Namekian's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. Perhaps Piccolo and Dende should have put a sound barrier of their own around their bedroom. Because of the Namekian's sensitive hearing, all of Dende's family heard everything that had taken place. Thankfully, Mr. Popo's hearing was nowhere near as sensitive; and either way, he was also sleeping now, so Mr. Popo heard nothing*

*Morning had come quickly, but due to the late bed schedule, Piccolo and Dende were still sleeping. However, Flute was not. Flute was lying on his back, wiggling around and cooing. He waited for his parents to come raise him up out of his bed*

*But, Flute could only stand being in his bed for so long. Eventually, he caved in. Flute called out, softly at first, but then it turned into loud yells*

*Dende's family and Mr. Popo were all downstairs and they too could hear Flute's yells*

*Both Piccolo and Dende's eyes were blood shot as they opened. Piccolo and Dende sat up at around the same time, but Piccolo was the first to make way towards Flute's crib. Piccolo removed the sound barrier and reached in and grabbed Flute*

Piccolo: "I hope you had a better night's sleep than what your father and I did."

*Piccolo looked much like a zombie, and walked like one too, slowly and a bit awkwardly. Flute just giggled and screamed the entire time. He was excited. Dende and Piccolo couldn't help but laugh, no matter how drained they felt*

Dende: "I think for a while it might be best if we take shifts."

Piccolo: "Hmm?"

Dende: "You and I. One of us sleeps during a certain time, while the other takes care of Flute, and vise versa. Just until Flute is able to sleep on a schedule with us."

Piccolo: "That's fine, but we're not staying up past hours from now on while he's this age. Usually, I can stay up for a few days, but right now…I just can't."

Dende: "Yeah…"

*Flute didn't like the sound of the conversation. He didn't want to go to bed at a set time. Flute wanted to be able to stay up as long as he wanted and to do whatever he wanted. Flute made a face as if he were disgusted*

*Dende walked over to Piccolo*

Dende: "Flute, what's wrong?"

*Dende placed his hand over Flute's head*

Piccolo: "He probably just doesn't agree with what we just said, but that's too bad." *to Flute* "You're gonna have to get use to it. Until you're an adult, you abide by our rules, Flute."

*Flute just reached out to Dende and cried. Piccolo had no problem passing Flute over to Dende either*

Piccolo: "You can have the first shift."

*Piccolo quickly laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, his back facing Dende*

Dende: "It didn't take you long to make that decision huh?" *he laughed* "But, what about the training?"

Piccolo: "Take Flute with you."

Dende: "I'm sure he'll have a blast not being able to do much of nothing." *sarcasm*

*Piccolo rolled over to face Dende, opening his eyes*

Piccolo: "Make some toys for him to play with."

Dende: "I will, I will. I was just playing."

*Dende looked at Flute, while he sat in his arms*

Dende: "Tell shae bye."

*Flute stuck his tongue out at Piccolo* "Bye."

Piccolo: "Pfff! Boy…you're a piece of work already."

Dende: "I think he favors you more, Piccolo."

*Dende and Piccolo both laughed*

Dende: "Well, whenever you get up."

*Dende raised Flute to hint off to Piccolo to come get him when he gets up*

Piccolo: "Alright, enjoy."

*Piccolo closed his eyes to try go back to sleep as Dende made his way out of the room with Flute*

*Making his way down the stairs, all of Dende's family was there waiting for him. Dende and Flute were greeted by them all*

Farenesso: "Had fun last night?" *smiling*

*some giggled*

Dende: "What do you mean?"

*Farenesso looked upstairs trying to hint to Dende what he was talking about. Dende just blinked in confusion*

Ain: "Farenesso, he has no idea what you're talking about and it doesn't matter. You have quite the perverted mind, you know?"

*Everyone laughed, except Dende. Dende realized now what Farenesso was talking about*

Dende: " .Kami…Are you serious?"

*Some smiled, others were trying to just ignore the conversation*

*Dende thought to himself* "We should have put a sound barrier over our room! I feel so stupid."

Dende: "Everything?!"

*Farenesso just smirked and giggled*

Farenesso: "Is Flute coming along with us for the day?"

*Dende facepalmed*

Dende: "Let's just get to the hyperbolic time chamber and get started for the day. And yes, Flute's coming with us. I'll just make him some toys to play with for the meantime."

Llamek: "What about Piccolo? Where's he?"

Dende: "Sleeping. We decided to take shifts for sleep with Flute right now, until he's a little older"

Farenesso: "He's sleeping because he's burned out from all that rocking around last night." *to Llamek*

*They all couldn't help but laugh, even Dende*

Dende: "C'mon. Let's just go."

*Everyone followed Dende to the chamber for their daily training. Dende felt like it was definitely going to be a long day. Meanwhile, Piccolo heard everything that had been said. He was embarrassed at first, but he too could do nothing more but laugh himself*


End file.
